


Sabaody's Stranger

by dawnlight



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Crack Anime, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Fluff and Smut, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnlight/pseuds/dawnlight
Summary: Sabaody Arc - On her visit to Shakki's bar in Groove 13 somehow by accident Luffy ate weird berry which turned her horny instead of hungry. She thought to ignore the urge but on her way to Sabaody Park, something unexpected happened!!!Zou Arc - Five Times the crews caught Luffy and Law in "compromised" situation and one time they didn't
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 15
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to female luffy 
> 
> https://pm1.narvii.com/6649/4e8f87a0f5b5e99b3eb7d7cb77592dd49e2b1a3c_hq.jpg
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!!!

~Starting from Episode 392~

"By the way, would you like any drink-" Shakki asked.

Luffy was already raided the fridge and Brook helped himself with some snacks. Despite Pappagg and Chopper warning to not make their host angry, both continued their recklessness until Luffy realized she was eating a very weird berry just after she gulped it. Suddenly she felt oddly warmer than it should and the weirdest thing, she wasn't hungry anymore.

 _Ah, this feeling._ She startled. Ever since she met Ace again around two months ago. She had no idea she would _love_ her brother in different way than it _supposed_. She blamed it on him, because she was aware Ace wasn't her true brother and after three years of gap, Ace suddenly became different man that Luffy started imagining _things_ to do with Ace which was hardly related to sparring or a friendly duel.

Luffy flustered. Shit, this is not the time. _Or is it?_ It's their free time after all. She learned on how to deal with woman's urge by Robin's helpful explanation, while Nami suggested to avert her focus to what she really loved like eating or training. However on a very rare case, she couldn't just simply ignore _it_ that even beating a bad person gave her a _release_ and that was just so wrong. Luffy knew she eventually needed to get laid, then she could decide whether it's a _yay_ or _nay_.

 _Forget it, Luffy!_ She snapped at herself and for a while she could fight the urge. She became a little more excited than usual but she doubted anyone would notice that. Now she hoped her special metabolism could do something about it.

.

"Luffy, do you remember the names of people mentioned by Shakki-san?" As they traveled to Sabaody Park Chopper innocently asked her.

Luffy chuckled, "No I don't." She remembered people by face. That's simple. If she couldn't remember names, she'll make up for it. But that wasn't her problem now. The heat rapidly bothering her and it started to tickle her nerves. She was itched to punch someone. "Oi Chopper, you go first with everyone."

"Huh, where are you going?"Chopper titled his head.

Luffy stared at the sign of Groove 19, "I'll just be a moment. I'll meet you there." She then waved cheerfully at the rest of her friends, before she took a deep breath and rode her _Bon Chari_ between the trees. She gotta clear her mind so she thought of training her gears. But as she passed a few bars and closed shops, the fever raised and her lower stomach felt like exploding. "Shit!" Luffy made it to an alley just as a wave of orgasm hit.

She curled, trying to hold it but apparently whatever she ate forced her body to go through it _painfully. Shit._ She cursed at the wetness pooled inside her pants. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

"Who's there?" 

Luffy palmed her fist, ready to attack any stranger who would take advantage of her. It would be a nice beating despite how fucked up it sounded.

A guy appeared in front of her, and please don't expect Luffy to describe how he looked, aside that he was strong. Not a bad person, her intuition could confirm that and that was reassuring to know.

"Are you okay?" The man crouched in front of her and softly asked.

\- LAW POV -

After he watched the crazy stunt by Roronoa Zoro, Law and his crews continued to go to Groove 1in a reflecting silent, but as they passed an abandoned shopping district in Groove 19, Law could sense a beastly aura in one of the shady alleys. It was dangerous yet in the same time _inviting_ that he wondered who would unleash such energy and why they were so stupid for drawing attention. So he told his crews to go first while he checked this mysterious presence.

"Who's there?" He asked, and his eyes widened to find a tiny girl in blue crop top shirt and blue jeans curled in the corner. She was sweating and crying, so Law crouched in front of her and asked if she was okay.

"I'm a doctor." He was more well known as a death surgeon in fact, but this stranger didn't need to know that, "could you tell me your name and what happened to you, little girl?"

"I'm..." her voice wavered as she whined in pain, with her legs crossed. Law's eyes twitched in suspicion that he scanned her without permission, only to be surprised to find she was infected with poisonous berry that will force her into multiple orgasms till she died from exhaustion. "Help me..." she finally looked up, her eyes glared dagger at him. "Or I'm going to attack you...!" 

Law cleared his throat. Yes, he believed she would not hesitate to try. Just by thinking about the possibilities excited him in a very wrong way.

"You're getting food poisoned." Law sighed, tried to be logical despite the temptation, "If we can get the poison out of your body-"

**"Fuck me."**

Law dazed. He did a few second of judgement to her appearance and he had no problem to execute her request. She was dangerously cute, a defiant beauty who could easily kick asses. She didn't wear pretty clothes and rather than curvy she was toned. _So perfect_. 

**"No."** _Not now, definitely not when her life at risk._ Sadly he had to refuse such desperate offer. "You are poisoned, I hope you understand that. Even if you're not, I've no interest with a _little girl."_ Law gritted his teeth at his last spat because he tried not to waver and became hypocrite to his own words. But he was a pirate, he can say whatever. 

"Damn, I'm not a little girl! I'm a pirate!" She hissed angrily, before she was forced to another peaking, "shit~~~ I'm peeing in my pants…"

"Then let me help you." Law grabbed her hand. It was feverish and soft and sweaty. _That was kinda sexy._ He thought. But Law immediately focused and soon he cleared all the poison from her system. It took merely minutes with his devil fruit power until Law finally sighed in relief and said, "That's all, I think. You'll get a bit dizzy but you'll be okay." He glanced down at the wet patch on her pants, imagining things he shouldn't, before staring at her again. "So you said you're a pirate?"

She just sat there, breathing. _So beautiful._

"Um." She nodded absently. After a few more breath, the girl grinned, "Name's Luffy." She picked something from the ground and Law stunned as she put on her straw hat, "Thank you for saving my life. I owe you, doc."

 _So this was Monkey D. Luffy._ Law wondered, now everything clicked in. From her enormous energy and the infamous stupidity. She was also cuter than in her crappy poster "Of course." Law smirked in return, now a part of him didn't want to just let her walk away freely, "Now you owe me, Mugiwara-ya."

With that Law grabbed her chin and stole a deep kiss.

\- LUFFY POV -

"Gezz, where have you been Luffy?! We have half of the rides without you!!!" Chopper snapped at her. 

_\---The kiss surprised her, because she didn't have idea such a calm and composed person could kiss that wild. He literally devoured her and Luffy knew the definition of hunger very well. Even though she was quite tall and toned for a teenager, this man was way taller than her, bigger and easily captured her by arms, and shamelessly pressed his body against her._

_Luffy was amazed. He didn't cringe or laugh or run away even though she was a pirate. The man crowded her, rocking his hardness over her heat and she wasn't panic. She was excited and anticipating more from this strange guy whom claiming he had no interest with "little girl" before.  
_

_And now his tongue were dancing inside her mouth.---  
_

  
"Are you okay, Luffy?" Caimie asked her in concern, although Brook was aware whatever it was, Luffy was reluctant to explain, so the musician immediately asked something to Hacchin, averting everyone's attention from Luffy.

"Luffy?" Yet Chopper stared at her, so Luffy cackled happily in return and said, "I'm fine now. Come on, let's have fun!" 

\-----" _Who-are-you?" She tried to speak but he hardly gave her space to breathe, hence speaking._

_The man answered by lifting her up and against the wall, his mouth glued to her while he steadily rolled his hips against her. Oh yes, she was close again and so Luffy draped her arms around his neck and moved her hips in faster, erratic movement against his length._

_So good, too good._

_He should be naked. They need to be **naked** for this. Yes, that'll be awesome. Best idea ever. She wanna announce it but he made a hand sign and suddenly they were in a bedroom. How they arrived here, Luffy didn't want to know, it wasn't important because the next thing, their clothes disappeared.  
_

_"Like a magic..." She said dazedly._

_"Oh I'll show you magic." The handsome stranger straddled Luffy, "your ass still virgin?"_

_Luffy had no idea if there's virginity for ass or why he didn't go for pussy, but when he coated one finger with saliva and then just pushed it into her ass, she nodded with, "Owww yes, yes it is." Damn, it stung._

_"Good." He whispered, **"Room."** _

_Luffy watched the man adding two more fingers but it strangely didn't hurt, just feeling opened. She could feel the pleasure building up under her belly, and she moaned, warning him to stop the preparation already or she would spill again!  
_

_He huffed, finally replaced his fingers by lining his cock to the prepared hole. Luffy absently hugged her legs, wondering maybe it won't be hurt - **holy shit!** _

_"It's big~" She pouted._

_"It fit." He chuckled while draping on her and started moving in slow yet deep thrusts. She groaned softly. Luffy was a rubber human obviously it would fit no matter the size. But the sensation drove her insane, it rendered her speechless. So this is possible, and this is as good as what she imagined. But it wasn't enough. She refused to lie beneath him and didn't fight back. That's just unlike Luffy so she returned the favor by meeting up with his thrusts and they moaned, loud and needy.  
_

_In between them, it became a battle of endurance, which one got off first, won. Luffy screamed as she exploded against his skin, driving him to shoot his release inside her, hot and plenty, melted her in a deep satisfaction._

_"Shishishi~" Luffy giggled as they found each other's lips by instinct, and they kissed again to enjoy this small moment of afterglow._

_"I love butt sex." She decided._

_He smirked again but now Luffy noticed there's honesty in his gaze, "congratulations." He said softly into her lips._ _\----_

*

*

*

\- EPILOGUE -

"Senchou, you're smelly!" Bepo pouted.

When Law reunited with his crews, there's this smug smile plastered on him. He said nothing to the complaining bear, and continued to walk with happier mood. He was sure he'll meet with Mugiwara-ya again. Luckily it happened very soon when their path crossed at the Auction House.

"CAIMEI!"

Everybody was distracted to sudden crash into the building and Law focused at the figure emerged from debris. 

She was angry but her focus is crystal clear. To meet up with her reckless reputation, Mugiwara no Luffy had not regret running to the stage to save the mermaid girl. Even as one of her group got shot for being a fishman, she roared and punched a Celestial Dragon so hard, Law got another turn on from her hostility. _This is bad. She is too perfect._

"Luffy we have to get out of here." said one of her friend, after they released the mermaid and the rest of slaves by the help of Silver Rayleigh.

Law suddenly spoke up, "the marine surrounded this building ever since the auction started." He smiled at her, and she stared sharply at him while Nico Robin introduced him properly to her. That was handy. "So what would you do, Mugiwara-ya?"

*


	2. Sweet Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times their crews caught Luffy and Law in 'compromised' situation and one time they didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Fluff And Smut! Event Happened during Zou Arc and a bit of flash back so enjoy reading!!!

_\---Nami POV---_

_Slurppp~_

Nami gritted her teeth at such _lewd_ sound. She shuddered slightly, tried not to think about how _loud_ , or in fact she should not even _understand what the hell is that!_

Besides, she had something else to do and she was in a hurry, there's no time to check behind the bush or under the rock.

"You're so sweet, Mugiwara-ya…" 

**Nami paled.**

"You're a liar, Toraooo~" 

"I'm not, taste yourself." 

**NO!** She returned to where she came from, palms covered her ears. **NONONONONO!** She didn't stop until she found a safe corner to finally breathe free and wished she could just have temporary amnesia of what just happened, "that thing isn't sweet at all, Luffy you idiot!" 

She covered her face in shame, "Argh! I hate both of them!" 

_\---Sanji POV---_

It was early morning when Sanji woke up. He yawned, but soon groomed himself and was about to wash up in the bathroom when he passed the open door. He absently took a glance to see his Captain shared a bed and blanket with Law while wearing nothing.

"I have to get up, Mugiwara-ya…" Law chuckled softly, and the tattooed hand rudely grabbed Luffy's exposed breasts, much to put Sanji wide awake. "Stop being soooo tempting…" those hands continued to grope and pinch his Captain's boobs, while Sanji couldn't even dare imagining Luffy _that way._

"Hahaha, you just have a weird attachment to my chest." Luffy laughed airily which is so wrong. She shouldn't look so innocent with a face of man stuffed to her boobs. And that damn Trafalgar Law shamelessly licked her around the sensitive buds, much to anger Sanji.

He wanted to barge into the room, he's already burned in fire.

But then he heard Luffy moaned breathlessly, "so good…Torao~" 

"That's all I want from you. To feel good."

Sanji blushed darkly. In the end he just stomped away from such demon lair and headed outside, so he can smoke and hopefully stop his brain from functioning.

_\---Ikkaku POV---_

**BANG!  
**

Ikkaku was going for a late night snack. She was on a guard duty in the sub, so she was alone. However, as she passed the corridor she heard loud noises from Captain's quarter. It's like someone repeatedly hit the metal wall of the sub, and with scrunched eyebrows she stomped in the direction. The mechanic was so ready to nag whoever stupid enough of trying to damage the sub, only to be halted at terrifying sight inside Captain's room.

There's Mugiwara girl, sitting naked on the bed. _Whoa~_ Ikkaku blushed at the lean back and the sensual vibe radiating from her. Ikkaku was one of those who disagree with the alliance with Mugiwara, but right now she couldn't think clearly at the display of strength. Mugiwara no Luffy was so powerful. _She_ wasn't soft or curvy. She was toned and tanned, with battle scars littered around her limbs. But that didn't stop Ikkaku from admiring such _beauty_. Luffy was so confident that _she_ enjoyed _her_ release without shame or doubt. In the position where she is plugged deep between Captain's Law legs, Luffy arched _her_ back and shouted in ecstasy. It's so crazy, it sounded so impossible, but the palm prints on the wall became real evidence how _she_ deeply enjoyed this.

Ikkaku gulped.

"Ahhhh~ that was…" Luffy smiled widely, her face contorted in pure bliss, as then she continued to roll her hips, "Toraooo… I really… really love it…" she giggled as she released her grip and touched her own breasts instead, "do it again, Torao~ the _haki thrusts_ …"

"You really want to kill me, Mugiwara-ya~!"

Ikkaku almost choked out loud to hear desperate growl from Captain Law, but she covered her own mouth and unceremoniously removed herself from the sub. She didn't particularly care about her duty right now or if these dumbass devil fruit users drowned themselves by making hole in the Polar Tang. 

One thing for sure, she got to make Captain's room soundproof in the future.

_\---Zoro POV---_

Zoro really appreciated it to be away from everyone for an hour, or a whole day. So after he found a perfect tree, the swordsman climbed it and rested on a wide and sturdy branch, yet high enough not to be seen from below. He didn't want to be spotted by anyone, especially Sanji. He had enough dumbness for a day.

For a while he enjoyed the breeze, the distant presence of people around the Mink's newly repaired shelters and indistinct voices that slowly lulled him into sleep. 

"Ne, Torao… you should make up your mind!" 

Zoro's eyebrows twitched.

"Does my opinion even matter? You hardly care about what I say, so I thought you like to do _everything_ that way." Came the sarcastic reply.

Zoro tried his best to ignore it yet the conversation got nearer to his fucking tree. 

"That also not wrong, still, which one do you like the most, the front hole or asshole?" 

Zoro silently cursed the bearer of D. who knew her way to ask weird questions. He's not even sleepy anymore so he looked down and realized Torao and Luffy stopped under his tree. 

**"I like all of them."** Torao crowded Luffy and Zoro had a bad feeling when they started kissing. "Nothing of you that I dislike, Mugiwara-ya, even your very bad attitude." 

Is it too late to announce his presence? He didn't want to peep at his Captain's sex life. He is traumatized enough with her nudity _all the times_. 

"Torao~" 

Soon Zoro felt his tree was shaking, "huh?" When he glanced down again, his eyes widened in horror. Zoro immediately jumped off that blasted tree and landed in another while making sure he put quite some distance with these idiots! 

"You gotta be kidding me!" He hissed as he watched the tree cracked violently and then split in half. 

_\---Bepo POV---_

When Bepo saw his Captain and the Mugiwara holding hands in public -right after telling the girl they're just allies and they don't need to get familiar with each other- he pouted at such _hypocrisy_. Penguin told him to get over it because their captain already creeping on Mugiwara for years, Law tended to do nonsense when it related to her. 

So he got over it, thinking no more into the situation. 

Untill Bepo found them in public hot spring, sitting next to each other. The Mink Bear was just curious why they're holding such intense glaring contest, wanting to know if everything is okay yet he didn't manage to call it out and instead he witnessed his Captain leaned down and kissed Mugiwara on her lips.

**What.the.hell?!**

Bepo held his breath. His head suddenly became dizzy and the skin under his fur felt feverish. _What to do? What to do?_ The captains were kissing! What is the meaning of this? If this is another form of "alliance" then Bepo will be against it! He didn't want to be forced to hold hands or kiss the Straw hat Crews -the girls are okay but still, they're not a bear woman!

With disappointment, Bepo told Penguin about what he saw and his fear of kissing as part of alliance with Straw Hat. Strangely, Penguin just laughed at him.

_\---Bege POV---_

Bege wanted to wash his eyes with acid.

So he was _here_ to retreat Vinsmoke Sanji as Mama wished. Mama sent Pekoms but Bege was sort of the Plan B. 

After the man climbed up the elephant, Bege walked in the forest aimlessly, not really know where to search. 

"Torao, return that!"

"No, this is mine now!" 

Here's the thing. Bege was a married man and he loved his wife. Whenever Chiffon was around, he would soften, even sometimes being playful with her when they're in private. 

_Yet, **this couple is wild** _ **_._** He cringed at the sight of Luffy with disheveled hair, wearing only blue oversized shirt while _shirtless_ Trafalgar Law holding red cloth in his palm.

"Torao, that's my favorite panties! Return it!" She yelled with all her might.

"Nope." The tattooed man pocketed the undergarment. "You want the shirt, right? I'll trade with this."

 _What a bunch of perverts_ . Bege shook his head in disbelief, before he ignored them and continued his search.

_\---That one time---_

Captain's room in Sunny Go was a suite with a hidden door.The entrance was from the back of Sunny Go head, a short trip down metal ladder to a white painted cabin with circle hammock bed in the middle. Luffy admitted that she hardly sleep alone so she would share this room with Nami or Robin, even Usopp and Chopper. "I can't sleep alone." She admitted with sheepish smile, "but you're here now and we should sleep together."

Law wanted to argue. They only did it one time and to be honest Luffy had no obligation to make this _special_ to him. He ain't special, he's not even a good person despite what she claimed loudly how he saved her life. However, she had a very sharp intuition so Law trusted her judgement. Law trusted her even though half of her crews denied him and Roronoa-ya especially kept his swords close when Law boarded into Sunny Go.

"I have to watch Caesar." Law murmured, "but thank you for the tour. Your ship is beautiful, Mugiwara-ya."

He was about to leave, but Luffy grabbed his hand.

"Torao, stop it already!"

Law stared at her in wonder. What? What did he do? Why Luffy looked like she's about to cry. "Mugiwara-ya, I don't understand..."

"Do you seriously not remember me?!" She snapped. "You don't remember the promise?!"

.

_After Luffy returned from the forest, the girl noticed Law was about to set off with his crew. She chased him, "H-hey."  
_

_"Mugiwara-ya." Law jumped off from the deck and stood in front her. He gave her a long stare and Law actually felt hopeless with himself because that's all he could give her ever since Luffy woke up. No words, not even a smile._

_"Captain! We are ready to go!!!" Bepo called him._

_Law ran his hand on her cheek and Luffy leaned into his touch. He frowned at the moments they shared in Sabaody and he silently hoped it meant something._

_"I'll see you again, Mugiwara-ya." He said briefly.  
_

_It's not a goodbye. It's a promise._

.

Law stared at her in disbelief. "You remembered." He felt so dumb right now. He spent two years beating himself on what she thought in her silence. He became desperate, so desperate that when their path crossed again, he just wanted to drink in her presence and didn't want to let her go of his sight anymore. He wanted to keep her close and if proposing an alliance was the only acceptable way to be with her, than Law would gladly embrace it.

He had no idea, she felt the same way.

"Of course I remembered! You promised, right! So stop acting like you don't want TO DO ANYTHING WITH ME WHILE YOUR EYES TELL ME DIFFERENTLY! THAT'S SO ANNOYING, TORAO-!"

**Screw it.**

Law kissed her and magically they didn't need more words, more explanation. They just accepted it, didn't question what they are or what they would be.

*

**Author's Note:**

> So far there are two parts, Sabody Arc and Zou Arc, I write Wano Arc with female Luffy but I didn't decide it as standalone fic or just put it here. Which one is better?


End file.
